Hotel Spa
by Saberai
Summary: After a big argument with Naoe, Takaya retreats to a hotel and checks out the message parlor. Little does he know, something strange has happened. BIG thanks to Haruna-Hakkai for the plot and beta!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hotel Spa pt1

Author:Saberai

Series:Mizuna's Kurabawa's Mirage of Blaze

Genre: Romance,angst

Story:Takaya/Kagetora gets to get a message, from an unexpected massuser.  
This segment was from "Touch, Tease, and Turn around pt.3.  
I needed a little help finishing this since this was edited to be a little more fitting story.

Rating:Rated N-17 for semi-adult content.

Characters:Takaya/Kagetora x Naoe,Haruie,Kosaka

Two days,

No sleep.

Well, a little of it.

Takaya thinks he's starting to lose his mind. Thinking of Naoe all the time.  
The last argument they had, the teen's arrogance pushed Naoe away. Or maybe Kagetora's coldness pushed his vessel further away from him as well. Takaya hated the fact that sometimes he couldn't tell whether the warlord's persona takes over him or not, especially because the kid knows nothing about his memories.

Now, Takaya feels the cold air of empty arms and missing kisses.

He stands alone in his hotel room and looks at an ad card from the message parlor:

_Shiatsu Message. Two-hundred yen._

"Sounds like somethng I need.

_Sigh.  
_

Haruie told me that it's really relaxing. It's on the third floor."

Takaya takes a shower and returns to his room. As soon as he puts his shirt on, the phone rings.

"Mushi?"

"Hello...Uesugi."

He interjects,"Kosaka--"

"Where's Naoe? He left you by yourself? That's not like him to leave his boy-toy alone."  
Takaya squeezes the phone. He really want to cuss him out but keeps his cool.

"I know you can't stand it whenever I refer to you as that..

because when you was in the Takeda clan...

some of Shingen's vessels was thinking of having one."

Takaya's anger begins to dwell up.

"Why are you calling me, Kosaka?"

"Since Naoe left you by your lonesome, I thought it would be nice if I be your company for a while."

"Stop fooling around! I will not return to your clan!"

He slams the phone down. Takaya froze in shock.

_"Where did that came from? It must be Kagetora's memories again."_

The young man exits the room to the hallway.

He notice that some people are wearing kimonos and yakutas.  
"Looks like they're getting the message treatment too," he observes.  
Takaya goes downstairs, by the front desk, is Haruie.

"Kagatora-sama!_ Oi!!"_

Takaya faces the cheerful woman and goes to meet her.

"Haruie, what are you doing here? You're going to the spa too?"  
"Mmmhmm. I'm getting the whole package."  
"But you're not wearing a kimono."  
"Yeah. I've forgot mine, but they can provide you one, for a small fee."  
"I was on my way getting a shiatsu message. Guess I got lost following the crowd."  
"It's on the third floor.'  
"Yeah, I know. I'll take the elevator. I'll see ya later."  
"Have fun!" She waves 'good-bye' to him as he leaves.

Takaya arrives at the spa. He pays at the cashier desk for the treatment and the spare kimono fee.

"Thank-you, sir."  
She hands him the black robe with a red obi. He takes it and heads to the men's fitting room.

After he opens the door and gets in the small compartment, he sits on the bench and takes off his sandals.

Takaya looks across from him to another fitting room compartment and sees a man helping another putting his obi on.

He squints his eyes and sees Naoe with a young guy!

_They're making out!_

Naoe draws the boy to the wall kissing the sides of his neck.

His strong arms are around the boy's waist.  
Naoe opens the boy's kimono and kisses his chest.

Takaya is seething with anger.

Naoe works his way down. The young boy arches back in his pleasure.

Takaya tries to shake the image off. It can't be.  
He returns his gaze and sees the two kissing. The kimono droops around the young man's shoulders.  
His hands are on the tall man's chest.

Naoe kisses his blushed cheek.

"Naoe."

The tall man turns to him with his lips still touching the boy's.  
He smiles with desire.

Kagetora comes up and turns his head sharply.

_"How dare he mocks me!"_

His body twitches with rage. Takaya comes back and returns his look across from him...

It's just a man coming out in a blue kimono. He looks like he's in his early twenties.  
Takaya is shocked. He closes the door to his fitting room. His head lowers to his lap.

"I must be paranoid. Am I really going crazy?"

Takaya puts on the kimono and goes out to be greeted by a hostess.

"I'll take your clothes for you."  
"Oh, thanks."  
"Right this way, please."

The young lady leads Takaya up the stairs to one of the traditional Japanese rooms.  
She slides the door opens and Takaya walks in.

"A masseur will be here shortly. Make yourself comfortable."  
"Thanks."  
She gives him a friendly bow and slides the door back shut.

_"Where could Naoe be? I haven't heard from him since that other day."_

He lays on the cushioned mat with his head on the pillow.

"Sir, your massuer, Tachibana-san is here."  
Takaya sits up in shock.  
"Naoe?"  
The girl is already out the door leading Naoe in. Even he seems surprised as well.  
The young hostess shuts the door leaving the two to themselves.

Naoe wears a blue and red kimono. He kneels down to Takaya and greets him.

"It will be my pleasure to treat anything that is your discomfort, Kagetora-sama."  
"Stop being so formal! Who was that guy you were with?"

Naoe looked puzzled."Whatever are you are talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You guys were--_ugh!  
_ I had a vision that you were messing around behind my back!"

"Are you sure it was a vision?"  
"I..I don't know, Naoe."  
"Shall I get started on the message?"

Takaya smirks.

"Start with my feet."  
_"Hopefully you'll kiss me working your way up there."_

Naoe takes one of his feet and begins.

Takaya is getting irratated. There he is all alone with this man, the very one who is obssesed with him  
and he's not even trying to make out with him.

"Dammit, Naoe! Will you stop playing me off?"  
The young man lunges at Naoe throwing his arms around him, kissing him.

Naoe is unfazed of Takaya's lips.

"What's wrong with you, Naoe! Kiss me I know you want to!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, is that all I really matter to you? Huh? Someone who is used for your pleasure?  
A toy? Is that I only mean to you, Naoe?"

Takaya voice cracks as he lowers his head.

"Dammit! Why do I have to be so emotional?  
I want us to work things out and you're being so cold to me!"

To his surprise, he's met by a pair of gentle lips.  
Naoe's fingertips coast within his silk, raven hair and his arm wraps around him pulling him close.

Takaya's eyes light up in amazement and closes being within Naoe's stong, warm embrace.

Naoe holds the him by his shoulders and look into his eyes.

"Takaya-san. There is something I must tell you."

The star-stunned and strawberry blushed teen looks at him with dreamy eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You mean more to me than anything in theh world.  
I will never treat you any less than a person..."

His forehead touches his and whispers softly to him..

_"Ai Shiteru...Takaya."_

_"Naoe.."_

_"I'm sorry that I've left so abruptly. There is something else."  
"What is it?"_

Naoe backs off to get serious.

"Chiaki gave us a report from a group of paranormal hunters.  
This spa, the only section of this hotel, is haunted with spirits.

The teen looks down away from Naoe to think.

"That hallucination from earlier...and that phone call from Kosaka!"

"What are you thinking, Takaya-san?"  
"Could the Takeda clan bring forward these ghosts to recruit them into their spiritual army?"

"Why would they do that?  
(gasps!)

Of course!

They're trying to avenge for a battle they've lost four-hundred years ago!"

"It can't be Kawanakajima. It was a draw. They're not fighting against us again.  
I can feel it. Kosaka didn't threatened me just pissed me off."

"Kosaka spoke to you?"  
"Yeah. He called hours ago.  
Could this hotel have been built on like a village or something?"

Naoe looks at him sternly.

"This very spot was once a peaceful village.  
Then, it was pillaged and plundered by Ronin samurai, way before the code of Bushido.  
Many people were killed and feared them.

Perhaps Kosaka could be using their thirst for vengence for the sake of the Takeda clan."

"We have to find Haruie! She might need our help!"  
"Our clothes are downstairs by the entrance. We must get dressed and hurry on our  
way.  
They must be vengeful sprirts here filled with anger. It could explained the hallucination you had."

"How?"  
"A spirit was sent to inside your mind. Kosaka didn't want us together so we could stop him."

"That...BATSARD! He used a trick on me!"  
"Takaya, please calm down.

Your anger could trigger the spirits and could cause chaos here.  
Let's stay focus and get to Haruie and Chiaki. They have more information for us."

Naoe reaches in his kimono sleeve.

Takaya looks at a bracelet charm. The beads are pale rose pink with letters on each one.

"Put this on. It's to keep any distracting spirits from giving you any trouble."

Takaya slides the charm on. He remains his gaze on Naoe. Takaya is so relieved to have the real him back.

Of course, he won't admit that to his guardian.

Naoe feels his phone vibrating in his kimono and flips it open.

"Who is it?"  
"It's Haruie... _hai..._

I'm already with Takaya-san and heading downstairs."

"You guys better come quick. I'm sensing some strong spiritual energy going on here."  
"Is everything alright? You haven't seen anything strange?"  
"No. Not lately."  
"Hhm--"  
"Meet me at the hair salon near the stairs first floor."  
"Right. Be careful."

Naoe closes his cellphone and gets up to the door. He turns to him in an impervious manner.

"We must hurry. There isn't any time to loose."

Takaya stands up and fixes his yukata and walks out with him.

The two young men ride on the elevator to meet the other possessors.  
So far, Takaya keeps his cool as Naoe instructed.

"Naoe,

how can spirits be contained in just one section?  
I mean, it's 3 or 4 stories from ground level."

"Someone has put spells all over the entire third floor."

A wave of shock split through Takaya's senses.  
He freezes in his stance wondering how on earth could he not see them.

"That's impossible! I couldn't sense them there!"  
"Kosaka's distracting ghost interfered with you being Takaya and Kagetora...

right in the center.

The hallucination you had was the result of its tampering with your memories,  
which made you loose track of yourself going back and forth with your personas."

Takaya bangs his fist on the wall.

"_Shikusho!_ How could I be distracted like that? I could of been more watchful, more alert!  
Kosaka's gonna pay for this!"

"Don't blame yourself, Takaya-san. When it's all said and done after the bracelet charm is removed,  
your powers will increase, making you infalliable in your sensing abilities."

"It has to be from Kenshin," Takaya said raising his wrist to observe the bracelet.  
"Yes. He himself told me to give this to you."

Takaya averts his eyes from him.

"If there are spells everywhere in the spa, how come you didn't get rid of them?"

"If the spirits sensed me, being a possessor, it could mean big trouble.  
They can sense energy through emotions.

I had to hide my powers, and my desire then."

Takaya gasps at those words. He turns away from Naoe facing the wall.  
He recaps of that scene after Naoe walks in the room upstairs.

_"You..."  
_

_"Hhm?"  
_

_"You were...protecting me...that was why..."  
_

_"Takaya-san,"_

The bell chimes and the doors open. As soon as they walk out, Haruie, Chiaki, adn the paranormal team are standing by an office desk. The two arrive at the doorway and Haruie turns around and sees them.

"Naoe, Kagetora-sama."

"Is everything ready?"  
"Nah. We're prep up. I see that you managed to get him out of there in one piece."  
"It wasn't easy keeping everything bottled in."  
"Whoa. Wait a minute, you mean that--"  
"Yeeehhhp. That's right.  
Naoe was doing a rescue mission to get you out of that floor before the spirits go awol!

Naoe, you didn't tell him?"

Naoe smirkes, "I figured that you would."

"Well, we have everyone here."

Takaya looks past her to the group of men.

"Who are those guys?"

"They're the paronormal team from Kyoto University. They've give us the scoop of how dangerous those spirits are.  
Although I can sense their energy, I still want to lnow what we'll be dealing with."

The college folks bows their goodbyes and walks out. Chiaki walks towards the trio adjusting his specks with a look of someone whose done with their homework.

"Ah, Takaya. So Naoe finally got you here."  
"Yeah, cut da crap. What did those guys tell you about the spirits?"

"It is true about this hotel built on a village that was here.  
They've hid themselves within the people in the spa.  
I guess that you already know that it has something to do with the Takeda."

Takaya looks puzzled,"how could they tell?"

Chiaki's glasses glare from the reflection of the light that his eyes aren't visible.

"The village that once was, was not very far from the site of the battlefield."  
"'Battlefield?'"

"It was the event that brought down the Takeda clan...

_The Battle of Nagashino."_


	3. Chapter 3

The four yashas stand in the lobby in the expansive hotel.  
They feel as though the curtains have drawn up after they've just discovered the mystery.

Takaya stands in wonder." I've heard about that. Did it really took down the Takeda?"

Haruie turns to him with a pondering stance.  
"Well, the battle of Nagashino only defeated the _calvary._  
The clan actually fell after the Oda-Tokugawa alliance took over Shinano and Kai.

"What about Katsuyori? What happened to him?"

Naoe answers, "he committed suicide."  
Chiaki sneered, "Sounds like someone should of studied."

"Yeah. Whatever."

All joking aside, Chiaki had a thought that concerns him and decides to share it with them.

"Based on the tactics that Nobunaga used to send the Takeda Calvary to their graves, at this rate, he can destroy the entire world."

Haruie's eyes widen and almost felt a chill over her.

"He could have the Tokugawa as reinforcements like before. How Kosaka can think that he can fight and defeat the _two most powerful clans of the feudal era?"  
_  
Naoe responds, "He's very desperate. If somehow he gains that kind of power, waking up Shingen, won't be difficult at all."

Takaya's fist clenches. The grieving thought runs in his mind. He lets it out with a stressfully angered tone.

"If Shingen awakens, it will be the end of Yuzuru!...I can't let that happen!"

"For once, I had to agree with him. Once and only Shingen comes out,

Yuzuru's soul will be destroyed.

We must stop Kosaka at all cost."

Haruie nods, _"hai"  
_"_Hai_...Takaya-san.."

"Don't worry,Takaya, with your help, we'll get him."

"Alright. I'm in."

The sound of Naoe's cell phone rings in his tailored jacket.

"_Komenesai..."_

Haruie sighs. "That's just like him."

"I have to go. I will be back shortly."

"N--Naoe,"  
"Let him go. It must be good enough for him to leave like that."

"Chiaki, if there are spirits on the 3rd floor, how and where can Kosaka can gather them together?"

"There is a platform right on top of this hotel. He'll probably use a device or some sort of a tool to draw them to him.  
Maybe it's an item used to control the spirits and help bind them into one section."

Takaya remembers Naoe telling him about the hidden spells scattered throughout the spa.

"He used something to put spells on everything and everywhere in there.  
Then, Kosaka put a distracting spirit in my mind so I couldn't see or sense them."

Haruie puts on a cheery face,  
"Thank goodness Naoe got you out of there just in time!..._But what item Kosaka used?"  
_  
Naoe comes in carrying two rolled up pieces of cloth scrolls.

"Whoa. What's that you have, Naoe?"

"I've just got a call from the temple that they've already brought these banners at the door."

Takaya looks at them, "what does it have on them?"

"The symbol of Bishomonten. We'll use them as a guide for the spirits to return back to the underworld."

Chiaki fixes his specks with a grin, "we have to get them blessed for it to work."  
"Like a seal or something? asked Takaya.  
"Yea. That's a definite."  
"Could Kosaka sensed what we're doing?"

The woman's voice joins the conversation as the three men turn to her,

"not unless we do that in my hotel room. It's already a barrier anyway."

"That sounds like a good plan. What do you think, Chiaki?"

"Well, what are guys waiting for? Let's get going!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hundreds of houses destroyed by the rampaging Ronin._**

**_One village after another turned into a heap of ruin..._**

**_Crops and farms which the villagers worked hard for were burnt down, the people were in a chaotic mess..._**

**_Soldiers raided the town, as if claiming their "reward".._**

**_they took the money, food, steal the horses, kill the men, raped and slaughtered the women, killed the elders..._**

**_take away the children and youngsters and hacked them to pieces._**

**_It was hell on earth..._**

**_There was no recognition for life nor mercy. In that era, justice could only be done when nobles were involved, and in this case since it was the samurais that had a higher rank, there were no authority who would lift a finger to protect them._**

**_The villagers were defenceless. They wouldn't know any difference of holding a spear than handling a shovel..._**

**_After those despicable thugs satisfied their lusts, the hacked their victim's heads saving them as trophies..._**

**_and threw their bodies in the river._**

**_blood..._**

**_so many of the substance from the corpses seeping onto the water's surface..._**

**_The cries..._**

**_The screams..._**

**_The agony..._**

**_The torture..._**

**_The waters turn red with shed blood..._**

In Haruie's hotel room, the four yashas stand in the middle of the floor around the two scrolls.

Naoe unrolls them to reveal the Bishomonten symbol.

He was about to say something when he realize that Takaya and Haruie were both quiet.

"What's the matter? Both of you look pale."

"Huh? Do I?" Haruie takes out her mini-compact mirror from her pocket and checks her face.

"It's nothing, go on." Takaya lied with a wave of his hand. The teen feels like he's going to vomit. "What _is _this feeling?"

Chiaki eyed Takaya for a moment then turns to Naoe, "you were saying?"

"Oh, yes." Naoe snap from his attention on Takaya and focus on the matter.

"As I was saying, these banners are from the temple. The symbol of Bishomonten and our prayers can be use to bring the spirits to return back to the  
underworld."

Naoe stopped and look at Haruie," I observed that if we don't hurry, the spirits may combine together to form a huge entity with similar characteristics of a Nue or an Ayakashi. The reason why Haruie is pale, I assume is because she can feel it. Right?"

"Yea," she answers.

"Like... in this room, even though its already in a ward, I can already sense the increasing intensity... the process of them turning into a dangerous and powerful being... but when exposed to human emotions, they would turn hysterical and possibly attack the whole city in a rampage."

As if right on cue, loud sounds from outside the room are heard as a mob bangs the door to get in, but off course the yashas already know that no one is outside.

"You can feel all that?" Chiaki ask.

The scratching sounds and eerie moans can be heard from the walls and the window.

_"Yare, yare_! Kosaka and his thing to revive Shingen!...and all the after-effects which we have to clean up! What a pain!" Haruie rubs her head in annoyance.

Naoe grabs Takaya's hand and let him stand in the middle of the circle, "Let's start the blessing ceremony for these scrolls as Nagahide summons the Lady in White."

"What? Why am I in the centre?" Takaya asked as his men surrounds him.

"Kagetora-sama, since you're the only one who has the power to ease these pitiful souls from Kosaka's spell, we need you to be the epicenter where we can channel our energy to increase your power. Even though only the third floor is affected, the number of spirits are almost infinite. If we don't hurry, more ayakashis will be born." Naoe let Takaya hold the scrolls while the others form their fingers, closing their eyes.

Each of them ablaze with sacred fire, Takaya shines the brightest as he close his piercing golden eyes, the power go through his arms and onto the scrolls. the character of the Bishamonten moved slightly like a mirage before it stops and looked like fresh ink on the sacred scroll.

The Ladies in White that appeared are subordinates of the Uesugi. Each district and each town has one to report to them of any paranormal or abnormal activities happening which might relates to the yami sengoku.

One of the the ladies takes out her bell and with a soft jingle, the scratching and the banging began to recede.

They softly speak the chants in almost like a soft song. Some might say they can feel enlightement ,which is probably true as the eerie moans grew faint and the suffocating feeling dissappear. Haruie's head pounding migraine stops as well, much to her relief.

Now with their minds and hearts in one sync, they form hand signs readying themselves to perform the next incantation.

The incantation asks Bishomonten to put his blessing on his sign, so it can be a guidepost for all the spirits to return to the underworld using Kagetora as the medium.

Both of the pure white maidens rings their bells three times causing a long echoing ring.

The first jingle made Takaya twitch but he endures. The rest can't realize this because only Takaya can experience the Bishamonten god embracing his physical body. the god has descend from the heavens, their calls are answered. Takaya feels the crushing pain of being embraced by the war god. It feels like being... forced... not that in a perverted way... but very subtle to explain.

Second jingle of the bell made Takaya light-headed. He almost doesn't feel like he's in his own body anymore.

The third sound rings the loudest. Bishamonten used Takaya's body to blessed the scroll with his own prayers. Nobody can hear the words even though Takaya's mouth are moving. Bishamonten used Takaya's fingers to write the word "Bai" on the scrolls and then on Takaya's forehead. Despite that there is no ink, they can see the glowing character appearing on the forehead before it dissappears after a few seconds.

Takaya slowly open his eyes.

Naoe almost forgot to breath at the sight.

Takaya was utterly breathtaking, the blazes fades only to remind him he's still a human yet he still retains that godlike beauty.

The etheral appearance lasted a fraction of the second and Takaya is back to his normal self as he blinks.

"Takaya-san!" Naoe shouted as he wobbles and fell. The older man manage to caught him and the scrolls

Takaya pant slightly and used his broad shoulders to stand up, "I'm alright, it's always like that."

"Kagetora-sama, is it still painful?" Haruie asked worriedly.

Takaya manage a small smile to her, "As they say, _no pain no gain_." he then turn to the two silent lady in white.

"Arigato. You can go now."

They bowed gracefully and dissapeared like they were not there in the first place.

"Now is the time to act, this room and the nearby areas has already been calmed. The spirits has passed on. We need to hurry to upstairs and put these scrolls at each end of the ceiling." Chiaki suggest as he reach the door.

"No doubt Kosaka is on the rooftop." Haruie spated as of tasting some bitter medicine.

"Wait." Takaya halts them, "We'll split up. You and Naoe will take one end, me and nee-san will go by the front desk. We'll take separate elevators and split up when we arrive."

Naoe gives Haruie one of the banners. He hasn't let go of his grip around Takaya's waist.

"Cool it Naoe! Takaya will be alright." Haruie lightly punches Naoe's chest.

Naoe reluctantly let go of his lover.

"Be careful. The situation might calm down for now but we don't know what Kosaka has in store for us."

Takaya, despite Bishamonten no longer possess his body, he still feels slightly light headed but he manage to hide it by acting strong and normal, "I'm all set to take on this bastard!"

"Cool it, Takaya. Remember, your strong emotions will provoke the spirits. We have to do this in a calm matter."

"Fine... professor."

Chiaki opens the door to let the two out. Haruie holds the wrapped seal to her chest with her eyes sharpened.

"I can see a small spirit activity by the end of the hall way. Nagahide, make sure not to exorcise them blindly. They might be onryous but there are still harmless spirits controlled by Kosaka."

"I know."

Takaya and Naoe manage to catch each other's eyes before turning away to different direction.

The teen wraps his arm around Haruie as they walk out together. When Chiaki was about to walk out with the other banner, Naoe calls to his attention.

"Do you ever wondered why the spirits are so easily provoked? By emotions?"

Chiaki turns to him resting his hand on his chin pondering.

"Since we have yet to meet the mastermind of this case, we won't know much of the reason. Plus I assume they're doing something more than floating around before being suck up by the nearby growing entity. The thing is..."

"...hm?"

"I didn't see any spirits...anywhere."

"Hah!" Naoe gasps, "but Haruie felt them. I don't know if she saw them. Could it be also because there are charm spells everywhere?"

"Now that's another mystery. Who put them there and how did they got here so fast? It must have been by the paranormal investigators that came before us since obviously, they didn't know they're dealing with yami sengoku onryou wanders, they figured that it was to keep the spirits in one place. You haven't seen the spirits either?"

Naoe flinches.

"No...but ...how could a small college group put those charms everywhere in the third floor without the rite of a priest or a monk?"

Chiaki's eyes glare in bewilderment.

"You're right. How in the hell?..."

"We know that Kosaka Danjou is responsible for all of this. He probably disguised himself as a monk to trick the college students to place the spells everywhere in the third floor."

The speckeled yasha lets out a sigh and finger-rubs his forehead.

"Why am I not surprised? He really was one of Shingen's tactical and cunning generals as well as one of his legendary ones.

That explains it. Come on, Naoe, let's go. Kosaka is trying to confuse us. We better hurry put these scrolls to send the rest of the souls to the other world."

The tall man looks concerned about Takaya and Haruie. He hopes that they will do their mission without any harm.

Takaya and Haruie enters the hallway in the third floor. He starts to wonder about Naoe and Chiaki but he doesn't want to stir any suspicion with the spirits. Takaya peers to the end of the hall, and there is the nail salon. Pretty soon along the way, the pair passes the sauna department. Haruie stops in her tracks hearing muffled voices in the room.

Takaya turns around to her.

"What is it, Nee-san?"

"...it's nothing. I thought I've heard something. Maybe I'm too paranoid."

"Focus and concentrate. The spirits can be provoked by our emotions, and we too can be influence by the intensity and dark aura from the whole floor. You're already tired by the blessing ritual, save your energy and be alert," he said softly.

"Hai." Haruie nodded.

They continued to walk toward the nail-salon. Takaya in front looking around trying to see if there is anything else around. Haruie clings to the scroll focusing on being calm to not be affected.

Among the four of them, she's the most sensitive to the reception of the dead's regrets and woes. Her powers are almost similar to empathy by feeling other people's emotions.

Once again, she hears the voices from the sauna. She turns around without making a sound and walks away from him.

The sound amplifies the more Haruie moves to the entrance.

She hears it clearer and clearer as she walks in the shower rooms.

Takaya reaches to the end of the hallway to the nail salon. He sighs a breath of relief thinking that their mission is almost half over.

He turns around,

"We made it Nee-san-- Haruie!"

She vanished! Not a trace of her in sight! All of a sudden, he hears a strange sound and goes in the salon. He looks around and surveys the area. The entrance doors shut tight behind him and a "pounding" sense that he's locked inside. Takaya rushed to the doors and pulls them with all his might. They won't open not even a budge. In the corner of his eye, Takaya turns to see women young and old coming out of their hiding places behind desks and around corridors.

"They're the staff and some of the costumers!"

He recognizes the young girl whom he met earlier at the spa.

The women slowly walk towards him in a nervous-like gait.

"Why? What happened to them? Why do they--"

Takaya to his surprise, sees little children appearing before him like ghosts.

The children cling to their mothers with fear and uncertainty in their eyes.

"What the hell is going on? I can even see them so well!"

Suddenly there was an object thrown towards Takaya's head. he manage to evade it but not fast enough as it grazed the side of his forehead, leaving it a stinging pain.

The one who threw it was the same girl, she had a look of anguish with tears wetting her cheeks.

"Are you friends with those bad people?!" She shouted.

"'Bad people?'"

"Those samurai! They took away my family! Give me back my sister and my mother!"

This time Takaya release a shield around himself from the oncoming objects thrown by the other children. They were deaf to the calls by the older women who order them to stop.

Takaya was at a loss. He can't use his powers because they are all just kids but if he don't stop them, they will continue to throw things at him until God knows when.

Thankfully, a booming voice from the back of the room stops the assault.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!"

The loud voice even made Takaya jumped! The children all run to their guardians and whimper in terror as if facing a very strict teacher about to whip them for punishment.

Takaya comes face to face with a very old woman but her face is as gentle as a nun, peaceful and motherly. She slouches from a bad back holding a wooden staff and her white hair is so long, they drag on the floor. Some wouldn't believe that the very loud voice was from her. When she look up at Takaya, she open her small eyelids as little as she could. Takaya gasps at the sight that her eyes are plain white!

_"Is she blind?"_

"Are you... a warrior, nobleman?" She asks.

"What..."

"You stink of blood... but you don't slay your enemies just for power and to gather more followers.

Yes... I've heard about you... Uesugi."

Haruie with the scroll in her bosom walks steadily in to the sauna. She continues to hear strange sounds and walks into the shower room.

"Is anyone here? Oh why did I have to stray from Kagetora-sama? I can't help but feel...something in here!"

A large burst of mist envelops the room with a sound of a pipe that burst out. It's too foggy for Haruie or anyone to see. The heat from the blast already accumulates making the place very humid. Haruie inhales the hot air and brushes the sweat off her face.

She clings to the scroll tight, the least she could do is fight off her attacker and get the scroll in one piece to their destination.

In the corner of her eye a visage of a couple of soldiers appear out of nowhere. Her ears catches a whiffing sound and quickly duck for cover. Then, the sound of a blade being cleaved back into its sheath.

"Warriors? Here?"

Moaning, grueling voices echoes in the shower room. Haruie can feel her heart beat out of her chest. She holds the scroll tight again and closes her eyes. Even though she can't see them, she can sure sense them. Another cut in the wind and the yasha puts on a barrier. In a flash, she blasts a projectile into the mist.

Haruie hears a groan and the clashing and clanging of amour against the floor. She picks up the scroll and holds it above her head.

"Bishomonten! Lend me thy power! Disperse the fog and subjugate the evil!"

The mist clears up as after a rainy day. Haruie looks around and see the samurai standing around her. Those armors, she notices look strikingly familiar.

"The emblem, it's the Takeda diamond! Gasp! Takeda soldiers? Damn that Kousaka! As if releasing the vengeful spirits in this floor isn't problematic enough."

The red-claded ghosts disappears in a thick mist.

"They were the soldiers that died in Nagashino! I have to hurry and exorcise them before things become worst."

The female yasha was about to exit the sauna shower room when she suddenly an invisible force pulls her back in. the scroll thrown away from her grasp and rolls to the corner of the room. Thankfully it fell to the dry area.

**_"yashashuu….. "_**

The same deadly moans.

_**"yashashuu….. finish of the yasha….. "**_

Haruhie gasp at what situation she got into. She's pin to the wet floor, her wrists and legs tied together by an invisible force. Endless numbers of Takeda ghouls and decomposing corpses tower above her. Inside their empty sockets flash red light. All of them raise their katanas, naginatas, and spears all aiming towards her, intending to stab her to death with the sharp blades.

She immediately construct her goshinha before the blades reach her. The soldiers moaned angrily and relentlessly stab the shield.

"If this goes on they will pierce through the shield and puncher holes on me…." Even though her wrists are still bound together, she could still manage to form the seal to exorcise the onryous.

"Hail Bish-- argrgh!"

Again, an invisible force pulls up Haruhie by the neck and throws her to the wall. She knock her head badly and instantly felt a surge of pain. Her vision blurs from the impact. She was shock, how did that happen? Haruie forms a shield around her. There shouldn't be any way possible for the onryou to reach her………unless….. she manage to look down at her wrists and legs.

"Water?"

Like a solid component, a chain made up of water bounded her wrists and legs stopping her from moving freely.

_"Can the Takeda soldiers control water?"_

The mists.

The water.

The soldiers.

Something is not right here.

The soldiers murmur and fades away again as though Haruie is no longer a worthy opponent and move on to the next victim. The water that chains around her hands and legs dispersed.

"Where are they going?"

_Gasp!_

"Kagetora-sama!"

She immediately jump from her place and grab the scroll at the corner. "I hope he's alright!" and dashes out of the room.

High heels clack noisily across the hollow hallway.

"Kagetora-sama! Where are you?"

She dash and rushes into any room. She couldn't find the tiger lord.

"Where the hell is he?"

Then she heard the sound of laughter on her right. Without thinking twice, she slammed open the door, "Kagetora-sama??"

Both Takaya and the old lady look up from their green tea mugs with a surprised expression. The children and the women are at the back.

Haruhie almost drop the scroll….."hah?"

Silence………

"Kagetora-sama! We're having a battle against the Takeda here and what the hell are you doing over there having green tea with…. with….. wait, is she an onryou?" Haruie cock her head in confusion when she detect the presence of the old woman and the possessed workers.

Takaya stand up from his seat and explain to her about what had happened.  
She nods in understanding and has a feeling of ease knowing that her lord is safe and sound.

"So, these are the victims of the Ronin massacre."

The old woman nods her head.

"We have been here for a very long time after becoming wondering spirits. Our men are still suffering from their guilt of failing to protect us and our children, that's why we're here. We feared that their emotions took over to the point where they won't be able to recognize us anymore. Now I know, it's because of some villian who wants revenge for himself! How can anyone be so evil as to use souls as weapons for destruction?!"

She looks at Takaya and bows to him.

"I must thank you, young warlord for keeping me company. Being one of the village elders, we don't have get-togethers like this often."

Takaya smiles gently holding her small delicate hands.

"You're welcome. Haruie and I must get you and the others here to the spirit world. I know you can trust us."

The old woman gathers the women and children to be ready for the two yashas to do the deed.

Takaya and Haruie lift their hands levitating the scroll to the ceiling.  
The two glows a light purple aura around them.

_"Victims of madness, you are free._

_You no longer have to be confined to this world._

_Come home to the underworld where your souls can be at peace."_

The spirits of the women leaves their hosts' bodies behind flowing into the banner.

The children whiffs to joined them in a breeze. The last little one looks at Takaya and Haruie with adoring eyes and waves his hand in a farewell to them.

The old woman leaves them in a gentle smile and floats to the banner.

Everything is quiet and peaceful with only the exhausted bodies of the women on the floor.

Takaya looks at them in and ponders about the whole ordeal.

"Haruie."

" Hhhmm?"

"How come the women and children weren't affected?"

"Because Kosaka didn't perfected the technique Ranmaru used, so they ended up being the ones 'untouched' by the spell. Noticed something missing?"

Takaya uses his profound ability. It becomes as plain as black and white.

"No charms, but they still took on a physical body."

"They needed a host. Their spirits were getting weaker so they figured that their existence won't be in any danger."

"At least they won't be in danger anymore now..."

Takaya and Haruie waste no more time and runs up the on the top floor to finish their mission.

When Kagetora grabs the door knob to the roof and opens it. A flock of crows gets in their way. The two only had a fraction of a second to shield their faces from being attacked.

"Welcome. You two are just in time to witness the main event, Saburo-dono." Said a familiar voice.

"Kosakaaaa!" Takaya growls at the black figure smirking at them by the end of the stairway.

"Naoe!" Haruhie gasp when she turns around and saw the wounded body of her comrade nearby. Takaya goes pale and is the first to reach his man before her.

"Naoe! Naoe!" He shakes the older man. Naoe was panting with grazed slash wounds on his face and body from an intense battle. The retainer opens his eyes and smiles at Takaya's worried expression.

"I'm alright." He whispers, obviously he's not.

Now that Takaya take a closer look at Kosaka, even he have similar wounds. Did the two had faught just now?

And where's Chiaki?

"Where's Nagahide, Naoe?" Haruie voiced her question.

"He…. The two of us were separated. The scroll is with him."

Takaya bit his lower lip and makes a decision, "Haruie, use your powers to track down Nagahide. Be careful, he could be battling off the Takeda onryous by now."

Haruie gasps, realizing that the onryous who attacked her had left because they sensed Chiaki's presence. They must have move on to attack him when they thought they already finish off her.

"Yes, I'll go.

But what about you and Naoe?"

"Naoe and I will fight off Kosaka, to buy you guys some time. Now hurry and go!"

Takaya's golden green eyes sharpened like an enraged tiger.

Haruie immediately went out the door while Takaya and Naoe reaches for the rooftop.

As soon as the door opens, Kosaka is seen on a pedestal-like platform holding something in his arms. The sky darkens to an eerie hue and winds blowing around them like a storm. His trench coat already off revealing his burgundy sleeveless shirt. The wounds from his duel with Naoe had already dissapeared and healed his skin. His hair blows wildly in the wind, he greets them with his wicked glossed smile.

"I see that you two have finally made it up here. What really took you so long?"

"Why are you avenging for an event that you wasn't even there, you asshole?!"

"Correction! If I wasn't busy fighting you Uesugi, I would have! Call me what you want you like! I am more determine to revive my Lord's army to take vengeance on the Oda and Tokugawa...No matter how or what it takes!"

Naoe steps forward, fully standing up now. Takaya by his side in case his legs fail on him.

"Tell me, Kosaka! Is this for Lord Shingen or Lord Katsuyori?"

"Katsuyori was a fool! I've told him so many times that I've lost count on how it would be suicide to fight Oda-Tokugawa! But no! NO! He thought that we can make the same attack like in Mikatagahara against them!"

Takaya is surprised of hearing about this for the first time.

"It's true, Takaya-san. Afterwards, Kosaka and some of the other legendary generals came to Katsuyori-dono's rescue while he tried to escape from the Tokugawa army."

"My entire army was left to an inkling thanks to that fool! They were slaughtered being the rear flank to help him escape!"

Kosaka lifts up an urn heavyingly decored in red and gold over his head. Strong winds blow around in his presence and some of the spirits flies inside the urn.

Naoe looks up at the item. His eyes light up as he find out its contents.

"It's Katsuyori-dono's ashes!"

"My, my. You are so right! As soon as this urn is open, I will draw enough power to resurrect the entire Takeda Calvary and fight alongside my Lord Shingen!"

"What about the spirits? Why awaken them in the first place?"

"They're merely a pawn! They are the power that I will draw to myself to make me even stronger!"

Takaya remembers when the Hojo clan tried to use him to turn him into a weapon, almost like what Kosaka was planning on doing.

"So...they will no longer be human anymore..."

Naoe turns to him, "Takaya-san.."

"They'll no longer be living things, just weapons for you to use them..

That's just cruel!

No regard to human life!

Kosaka, you son of a bitch! You'll never get very far with this!"

Kosaka's evil laughter echoes in the winds. The appearance around them look as though they're in a midst of a hurricane.

"Kosaka!_ Yamete_! You're risking too much! Oda could still destroy you and the entire world!"

The spirits that flies around Kosaka heads straight for the pair with in an incredible velocity. Naoe's barrier breaks sending them flying across the platform.

"MUHAHAHAHA!! POWER!! MORE POWER!!"

Takaya gets up on his knees and stares at the urn. The pain of betrayal and abandonment from Otate No Ran run through his veins. Kagetora's memories rises up within him as the persona takes over. Naoe looks at him in bewilderment as the white blaze flames around his young lord in anger.

Kosaka takes notice and smiles a very evil grin.

"Yes, Saburo-dono! You should be very angry! The coward and spine-less brat betrayed you in the midst of that battle! You want to know how?"

Kagetora's body shake, his teeth clenches and his blood boils.

"Your brother-in-law, Kagekastu-dono _bribed_ him to join him! Hahaha! All it took is money and a rice field to snatch him away from your hands!"

The memories of when Kagetora himself committed seppuku with his family while the remaining part of his army who were with him at the mercy of his enemies.

He's trapped in the dark depths of his mind. Kagetora feels such a terrible, grim, chill all over his body. He crosses his arms to try to avoid the felling.

"I was... a son just like him! I was just like him!"

Kosaka's voice echoes in his thoughts.

"It's so true and such a damn shame!

He failed his father just like you've failed yours!"

"GGGRRAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

The young man ignites like a blazing torch with the light of his powers covering everything in its path in a white colour.

"Kagetora-sama! Yamete! You're going to destroy everything!"

Naoe musters his might and throws his strong arms around him. He holds Kagetora as tight as he can.

_Everything is white. Not a single object in any shape or form can be visible._

_Only voices with a sound of a shattering glass echoes in the nothingness._

"Nagahide! Nagahide, say something!

Please be alright!

Nagahide!!"

Haruhie almost trip from the minor tremors that shook the building.

"What?

urgh…"

She sense a familiar presence and got back on her feet to cross the hall.

"Nagahide!"

She saw her comrade whose lying against the wall, panting as if he has gone through a long arduous battle.

"Nagahide, say something! Please be alright! Nagahide!!"

"Quiet! You're yapping already! I may be all bloody now but I'm not deaf, okay?"

She sigh a relief before her eyebrow twitch in slight irritation, "well, the least you could do was answer me when I call out your name from there."

"Well.. my ears are ringing. What's that big boom upstairs?"

"Kagetora and Naoe are fighting off Kosaka. What happen to you? Are you okay? Where's the scroll?"  
She knelt near him, checking for major injury. She tears of her sleeve and wrap it around Nagahide's bleeding head.

"The scrolls are here, safe." He still pants, "Damn Takeda soldiers repetitively try to blow me away and burn it. When it comes to stubbornness, nobody beats **me **yet."

"Okay, enough talking. Let's hurry and go upstairs."

"Mind lend me you shoulder?"

"Oh, come on! Be a big boy and hurry up. We don't have much time. I sense another presence. The presence of an old enemy…..and something bad just happen between Kagetora and Kosaka. Must be that 'boom' you mentioned. I'm not sure what, but it's as if Kagetora had a mental break down.  
I can't establish any communication either between him and Naoe."

"Shoot, Kosaka must be pushing the right buttons. Okay, let's run."

"I'm a failure, I couldn't protect my clan that my father worked so hard for!"

"Kagetora-sama..."

Naoe never lets go of his embrace, and Kagetora is grateful of that. In this madness, even someone like him can loose his mind.

_The betrayal..._

_the bitter truth..._

_that damn Kosaka…. _

_Naoe's warmth and presence is like his source of light in this dark world…_

_without Naoe, it's impossible for Takaya to move on in this seemingly endless journey of 400 years…_

"I'm just like the one who betrayed me!"

"Kagetora-sama, you are nothing like him."

Takaya doesn't mind the tighter he hugs him.

"How?"

"Katsuyori's death mark the end of the Takeda family.

Your family...

did not end with you."

Takaya was about to say something when he felt the approaching presence of two familiar entities.

"Kagetora!"

"Haruie. You're alright."

"Let's hurry and do this!"

Takaya nods, Naoe helps his young lord to stand up, but he hasn't let go of his grip. ..

He whispers close,

_"Kagetora-sama... don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."_

_"I had no where to turn to, nowhere to go."_

_"You do now, Kagetora-sama._

_You have me, and I will always be there for you."_

Kagetora knew that, but it always make him feel better for Naoe to voice that out again and again claiming his oath to him.

Shocking Haruhie and Nagahide, Takaya suddenly pulls Naoe's neck tie and seal their lips for a fraction of a second.

"Hhhhn...

_Naoe."_

After the kiss, it's as if Kagetora regain his energy and focus. Haruie gets near him as they begin the last part of the battle.

The light slowly dies down as of someone waking from a dream.

Naoe still holds his young lord in his arms.

Kosaka steadingly gets up back on his feet with the urn in his hand. He chuckles an evil laugh while looking at his enemies.

"Hahahaha!! You think that flash has stopped me, Uesugi? Hahahaha!!"

Naoe glares at him, "you just don't know when to give up, do you?"

"Giving up is a cowardly thing to do! We Takeda are as immovable as the mountain!"

Kosaka lifts the urn to absorb more power. He then realizes that something is amiss.

_"Nandato?!_ What happened! Why am I not getting more spirits into this thing?!"

Naoe answered, "because we sent them back into the underworld, Danjou! You can no longer bring them out EVER again!"

"Damn you, Uesugi! Dammit!"

Kosaka picks raises it up and gets ready to smash it.

"This thing is WORTHLESS!!"

"NOO!!" Naoe being drained by quelling Kagetora's light of his rage could not get up there fast enough to catch the urn, not while Kagetora, now Takaya is feeling a little faint from the blast of his energy.

The item stops and floats in midair.

"Huh? Who--"

Takaya looks behind them,

"Chiaki-kun!"

Despite his injury, Nagahide walks over almost to the platform with hands in his pockets and puts on a mocking stance. He doesn't look like he used any of his telekenesis at all.

"You've lost, Kosaka Danjou. Game's over."

"I was almost so close to reviving my lord's army! And mine! You didn't have to interfere!"

Naoe's eyes narrowed by hearing such careless words.

"You've complained of how you kept telling Katsuyori-dono how it would have been suicide to fight the Oda-Tokugawa! What could make **you **any different from him?"

"Naoe!"

"You were about to sacrifice innocent people to do this act!  
Shingen-dono would of **never** approve of this!"

"Don't you lecture me! Someday, I will be able to stand with my lord once again! And you--"

"Would you shut up for once?"

Naoe looks at the teen in his arms.

"T...Takaya-san!"

"I had enough with this bull, and it's time to end this once and for all!"

"You're still a feeble little upstart who can't control his powers."

Takaya grins and raises his hand at him,

"Yeah, but by the looks of it, at least I can get a good aim from here."

"Huh? Hah!"

Naoe lifts his palm to join Takaya.

"Yes, I had to agree. he still had more to work on, but he's catching up."

And with that, Naoe and Takaya blast a projectile at the Takeda general. It resulted in a dusty smoke-screen and a sound of an explosion.

No sign of the Kanshosha.  
His voice is heard in the air by them not knowing where Kosaka escape to.

_"Hahahaha!! I will have my revenge, Uesugi.  
Next time, I'll destroy you all along the way! Hahahahaa!!" _

The sky dissipates from the darkness and the moonlight at this time, glows on the rooftop. Everything is peaceful and whole again as it was before it happened.

Takaya comes out of his hotel room wearing his white and blue yukata tied up in a black obi.  
He slides his sandles on and walks to the elevator.

He enters in and leans on the metal wall with a heavy sigh.

"I'm so glad that it's finally over. Everyone here is back to their normal lives. It's like as though nothing happened or it was just...a dream..."

Takaya looks to the floor buttons and stares hard on the one printed the number _"3"._

All of the events and paranormal things flashbacks in his mind. The teen shakes it off and without any more hesitation, he reaches to push the button.

"Alright. Here it goes."

The doors chimed and slides open for the other patrons to enter in the elevator.

Takaya walks out and looks around.

"Everyone is doing fine and I'm not sensing anything unusual."

He decides to walk to the nail salon to make sure.

Takaya watches the people walking by him, walking around and having a good time during the early afternoon hours. He sees children playing and having a good time.

Takaya is merely a few feet from the nail salon entrance and looks through the glass windows. The women are not looking weird and are just doing their normal routines. He then notices someone familiar sitting on the leather seat getting her toenails done.

"Nee- san! Well, if she's here, then everything is a-ok. I better get to the big spa room and get my full treatment; after all that had happened, I deserve one."

The yasha turns around and heads back to the lobby by the elevator and goes into the spa treatment centre.

Takaya walks in the same spa entrance and checks in at that same desk from before. He looks at the lady and feels at ease knowing that she's no longer possessed anymore. The employee tells him to sit at the couches to wait for his room to be ready. Takaya lays back and relax looking and observing everyone in here. He gently smiles being so glad that they are no longer harm in any way. Then, his eyes blink for a second and looks every direction around him.

"Where is she? I hope that girl is alright!"

He turns back around and is almost startled upon seeing her cheery smile.

_"Kon nichi wa! _Long time no see!"

"Ah...h--hi, there! I'm sorry I didn't notice you here!" He said rubbing his head and grinning in embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry. Come, I'll show you to your room."

Takaya gets up and follows the young employee up the stairs to get into spa from before.

"Hey, it's the same room."

"Really? Hhmm.. I'm sorry, it's easy to not notice something like this working and directing a lot of patrons all day."

" I don't mind. I kinda like this particular room anyway."

Takaya turns to the girl the two bow to each other.

"Enjoy your spa."

"Thank-you."

The young girl slides the door shut and Takaya lays on the futon.

"Sigh. She sort of reminds me of Miya a bit. I'm so glad she's back to her self again."

Takaya lays back with his head on the pillows waiting for the masseur to come in.

The door suddenly slides open.

"Sir, Tachibana-sama is here for your message."

Takaya quickly turns around.

The tall monk wears a light blue hiragashi with a yellow obi.

He walks up to him and sits on the tatami mat in front of Takaya.

"Naoe! You're working here again?"

"Why, yes. I have to earn some pay, you know."

"I just saw Haruie in the nail salon. What about Chiaki-kun?"

"He's in Yokohama spending time with Yuzuru-san."

"Tch. He would.

What happened to the urn after Kosaka went away?"

"We returned it back to the shrine and I've asked the monks there to help me purify the hotel to erase its tainted past. I didn't want to burden you by asking you to. You've fainted after we blasted Kosaka on the rooftop."

"So...everything is fine then..."

"Not everything, Takaya-san." Naoe looks at him with seductive eyes.

"Ahh...what do you mean?"

"I haven't given you that message treatment that you've paid for. Good thing I have my oils to sooth and comfort you."

Takaya's cheeks begins to blush. "Really, Naoe. I'm fine. No need...to give me 'the works'..."

"Hhhmm. Nonsense. You've already paid for a masseur and you have to let him do his job. This business is non-refundable."

"Naoe--

mmmhh!!"

"_Sa._ Shall we get started then, Takaya-san?"

All of the patrons enjoy the radiant surroundings of the resort. The sun shines on an evening not darkened by an evil presence and the hotel spa remains untouched by any spiritual force.

Takaya and Naoe on the other hand, enjoys their time together in the small room with scented oils and body rubs.

End


End file.
